vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105894-bugs-bugs-everywhere-bugs
Content ---- Just to sort of grab onto this; they're not, not really. They make the PTR available... but you get to use a new boosted-to-50 character with random-crap green gear and no inventory help, so anything that can't be tested by walking up to a mob and pushing buttons can't be accurately tested - no PvP stats, no crafting mats on any worthwhile scale... and they offer Boomboxes, which while they do contain some great stuff, mostly offer One-Use Bag Trash. And once that abortion of a testing process is engaged, they ignore the feedback and bug reports and shove it out the door. | |} ---- ---- ---- PVP, bro! :) | |} ---- You are serious? Changing my porblem with bugs wiht the problem of imbalanced classes and fighting overpowered toons? :P No, just getting cocky. I am not into PVP at all. Sometimes I do, but most of the time it is not my thing. I am the classical PVE. Teaming up, fighting the evil KI, enjoing the great enviroment and storylines. | |} ---- What kind of bugs were they, and which quests? I have never had any bugs that have stopped me actually progressing while questing. I really don't see how Wildstar can be unplayable for you. Are you just using hyperbole? | |} ---- Thats exactly what I wanted to say. I have done every single quest I can find in every single zone up until Grimvault which I have just started last night. I know of only 3 quests near Hycrest that I didn't do. Nothing has prevented me from completing them. I've had one quest (can't remember which one, it was something with some green orbs around a fountain) that I had to drop and re-take because it wouldn't advance to the second part (worked for my friends). Otherwise, nothing game breaking. Trolling? | |} ---- No, I am not. And I already explained what kind of bugs I am having with WildStar. And to be honest there are way more bugs and even agravating as those, but this is already been mentioned by me in another thread. ...And no, those bugs don't exist only on my PC but are also replicated partially on 2 diferent other computers. 2 of them are PC's, both AMD hardware based and one Laptop. Yada, yada, yada. No need to fan out the whole thing in here. There are a lot of bug reoports coming from me by now. All I want in here is just a public appeal to Carbine to do a better quality management. I for one am really anoyed by the same bug fixing policy and the ever repeating mistakes. It is in here not about some special bugs, but the whole thing how bug fixing has been handeld. Tis isn't happening for the first time. The point was reached for me at those particular questing bugs, where I had more than enough. For all the people who don't experience those or other bugs, I am happy for you, because I also do like this game. I wish I could also spend my time with just playing it, and not ranting around or writing bug reports. I honestly dind't prolonged my sub just to have a reason to rant but simply to play that game and just have fun in it. Edit: And by the way, when I troll, I do totally sound different. This all but trolling, but mostly a despairing rant. | |} ---- ---- Is it possible that the PTR code is old and is overwriting new code that is fixing bugs? Because really that seems to be the only way to bring back a old bugs in the same iteration that was fixed. As long as new content brings back old bugs (which has been the case with both drops) these types of posts will happen. New content creating new bugs is sometimes unavoidable but bringing old bugs back is conspicuous. Maybe this should be looked into and condense the system or something so that programmers are always working with the proper code (someone mentioned making it manual and not automatic since computers can get messed up sometimes). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Instead of just saying "Oh I found another bug!" Let us know what the bug is and such, then we could possibly try to confirm it, and if various members run into the same bug you just did, those various members can in turn submit a bug report. Just telling us "you found a bug" doesn't do much, at least for me anyways. I wanna know what it was! As an Stalker on Exile (Currently 44) I haven't run into any quest bugs that halted my progress. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is exactly what helps us find out what types of specific issues you are encountering, so we can translate that into a plan of action. Please check the Bug Report forum, and if there isn't something related to your issue, please start a new discussion, keeping each new thread limited to providing as much information about a single issue as possible. That said, I'm going to go ahead and lock this thread. Thanks, Team WildStar | |} ----